You and I
by Tokyo-Rose2006
Summary: Fluffy smut and lots of love SasuNaru


"Oh, God. Oh, God! Fuck. Sasuke!"

The pale man loosed a quiet groan as he continued sliding in and out of his golden-skinned bedmate. With each thrust, he marveled at the tightness of Naruto's body, the eagerness with which it seemed to draw him in. The searing heat combined with the impeccable tightness truly made for a spectacular lay. Not to mention Naruto's constant groans, whines, and pleas.

"S-Sasuke, please," Naruto whimpered.

Sasuke needed to hear nothing else. He knew what Naruto wanted as he had since his first time inside the man. With strong, pale arms, Sasuke lifted Naruto's thighs on either side of him and slid more deeply into his lover's tight heat. Relishing the wanton moan that slipped from between Naruto's lips, Sasuke dug his fingernails into the caramel-colored thighs, eliciting another delightful sound.

"Look at me," he groaned in the stern way that only he could manage while his dick was buried in another person. After a few moments of Naruto showing no sign of compliance, Sasuke reined his self-control and stilled his hips, then slowly withdrew himself from Naruto's tight body. Naruto uttered frustrated sounds of protest while immediately scooting himself down the bed to rejoin with Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked, his long, thin fingers curling into the strong legs even tighter.

"Look at me," he commanded again, using the same deceptively cool, even tone.

Hazy cerulean eyes fluttered open beneath furrowed, well-manicured eyebrows and a sweat-soaked forehead. Those sultry bedroom eyes looked up at Sasuke glazed and out of focus, a distant spark of anger in their depths. Naruto's pouty pink lips were panting and swollen from being bitten.

The sight filled Sasuke with a strong feeling of appreciation for the masculine form of Naruto's face. He suddenly became possessed with the need to run his nose along that strong, rugged jaw, and the awkward, squirming feeling of affection filled his chest. In a rare show of tenderness, Sasuke lowered his head and pressed his lips to those of his lover.  
Naruto responded, pushing his mouth against Sasuke's, running his tongue along Sasuke's lips. Naruto's eagerness shattered the vestiges of tenderness threatening to overtake the moment. Sasuke pulled back from the kiss with an obscene wet sound that only fanned his rapidly returning desire. Looking down into Naruto's glossy blue eyes, Sasuke pulled Naruto's legs farther apart, causing the blond man to buck his hips, thrusting his erection forward. Sasuke smirked. He shifted his hips just enough that the tip of his cock teased Naruto's pucker and made no further move to continue. Ignoring the frustrated grunt from the immobile man beneath him, Sasuke growled,

"Tell me what you want."

Though always capable of reading Naruto's body flawlessly, the sadist in him enjoyed seeing his proud lover blush and stammer.

A pale blush bloomed across the blue-eyed man's cheekbones and he opened his mouth only to close it again. His eyebrows furrowed and his luscious mouth formed a childish pout.

"You know! I know you know." He attempted to grumble, but instead the words came out much closer to a whine as he vainly attempting to move his hips toward Sasuke again.

"Of course I know," Sasuke purred. "But I want to hear you say it."

Naruto's handsome face flipped between annoyance, anger, desperation, and acceptance rapidly. He opened his mouth, bit his lip, and tried to look anywhere but at Sasuke.

"I-"

"No, no, Naruto," Sasuke cut him off. "Eyes here."

Naruto shuddered. Sasuke's slight Japanese accent made his name sound like a forbidden, dirty secret. Unwillingly, Naruto rolled his eyes back to Sasuke's and swallowed to coat his dry throat. _Shit. I don't want to play his damn mind games._ He thought. Just as the words tumbled through his mind, his cock gave a particularly strong throb._ On the other hand, fuck it_.

"Fuck me, Sasuke," he moaned desperately. "Give it to me, make me cum. Fuck me, God, please!" He cried out, rolling his hips upward toward Eli, closing his eyes.

Sasuke smirked at the sight of his lover's red cheeks. His inner sadist appeased, he tightly gripped the muscled thighs in his grasp and slammed his cock into Naruto, not stopping until his hips rested against the other's ass. The scream of pleasure rewarded to him shot like a lightning bolt from Naruto's mouth to his cock. He felt himself throbbing inside the blond's tight body and let out an airy moan.

He pulled out savagely, thrusting back in similarly again and again. Naruto's moans and swears heightened in severity with every thrust. Sasuke opened his eyes, not remembering when he'd closed them, to see Naruto's flushed face distorted with pleasure and his large hands twisted in the bed sheets. The vision pushed Sasuke that much closer to his end. Driven by the need to make the beautiful man beneath him cry out with climax, Sasuke lifted Naruto's leg onto his shoulder and began to drive in and out of his body even faster, even harder. Now Naruto was nearly screaming, shouting garbled versions of Sasuke's name between obscenities and grunts of pleasure.

"Ah! S-Sa-Oh, God! S-Sas-YES!"

Knowing just how to work the screaming man's body, Sasuke angled his hips and began plunging his dick into a single spot inside of Naruto. Words became too much for Naruto. He managed only shrieking sounds akin to moans and breathy shouts of Sasuke's name. Moaning quietly himself, Sasuke cracked open an eye to watch his lover.

"So-ah! yes!-so-cl-clo-SASUKE!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke, hungrily devouring the broken cries of his name, felt his orgasm ebb closer and closer as he watched Naruto's body jerk and slam back into him, heard that talented mouth scream for him. The blond's tightly shut eyes opened for a brief moment, tears glinting in their corners. The image cajoled a loud moan from Sasuke's lips.

The need to see the tan body shake with orgasm completely overtook him. Still slamming into his body, Sasuke bent his head to Naruto's neck. Sasuke's tongue darted out, laving the dark, thick column of flesh with his saliva. Sasuke traced the line his tongue had made with his teeth, biting the flesh he met harshly. As his mouth continued its ministrations, he dropped one of Naruto's legs in favor of wrapping his hand around the man's leaking cock.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! S-Sh-Shit, I'm—Fuck!"

Feeling his orgasm beginning to burn hotly in his stomach, Sasuke bit down savagely on the tan flesh.

Naruto screamed, bucking his hips upward. Sasuke's name echoed through the room as hot wetness spurted against his stomach. As Naruto finished loudly, his body tensed, pushing him down on Sasuke and tightening his muscles around Sasuke's cock even more.

"Uhn. Naruto!" Sasuke groaned, pleasure ripping through his body. Hips jerking, he filled his lover with hot spunk, murmuring soft, pleasurable sounds.

The two of them lay, still connected, panting and jerking with the last vestiges of incredible pleasure. Breathing heavily, the two looked into each other's eyes. Naruto was splayed on the bed like a runner, passed out half way through the race. Sasuke, as he withdrew his hand from Naruto's softening cock, had a soft smirk on his thin lips.

Naruto uttered a soft sigh as the position shifted.

"I love you."

Sasuke's smirk faltered at the blatant show of affection. Sex, he had mastered. The emotions afterward, not so much. A glance at Naruto's tired, sweaty, truly affectionate face again caused a squirming feeling in his gut.

"..Love you too," he murmured, a strange awkwardness filling his chest.

Naruto chucked. With a smile, he reached over to the bedside table for the pack of cigarettes he'd placed there earlier and his orange Zippo. Grabbing the vice and lighter, he extracted one cancer stick and tossed the pack on the floor. Putting the cigarette in his mouth, he grumbled,

"You know, I hope neither of us has to pee soon." Lighting up, he continued, "It'd be kind of hard like this," and took a drag.

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly and unceremoniously pulled out.

Naruto let out a smoky half moan. "Have I told you lately what a good lay you are?"

Sasuke huffed, almost chuckling, "No, Naruto. I don't believe you have," he replied.

Naruto ran his hand over Sasuke's lithe, toned chest. Tracing the lines of muscle with his fingers, the blonde smiled. His fingers trailed higher and curled over Sasuke's shoulder to brush over the pale man's newest tattoo. It was a circle made of three comma-like curves, one for each year the couple had been together. He smiled warmly and sat up on his elbows to take another drag but stopped half way up. His eyes fluttered and he let out a quiet "Oooh."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, surveying the man. Lazily drinking in the beautiful golden body, Sasuke pored over Naruto's sun-darkened skin, his gym-sculpted body, and naturally occurring impressive manhood. He licked his lips at the cloudy mess on Naruto's chiseled abdomen. Deciding that hadn't been the cause of Naruto's sudden pause, his dark eyes continued farther down, only to notice a widening wet spot on the sheets coming from beneath Naruto.

Sasuke felt the familiar warmth of desire pool in his abdomen and soon he could feel himself growing hard from the image. With a primal sound, the younger man gripped Naruto by the hips and flipped him face-down onto the bed.

Naruto got onto his hands and knees, picking his crushed cigarette off of the bed and throwing it to the floor.

"Sasuke, what the f-"

A strong hand encircling his dick silenced Naruto. His eyes slid shut as the hand began to pump him. After a moment of silence punctuated with soft groans, Sasuke's need pressed against the slick crevice of his ass.

"You just don't know when to stop, do you?" Naruto groaned.

Sasuke's tongue ran up the length of Naruto's strong neck and stopped behind a pierced ear.

"I guess not."


End file.
